The invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices by etching features in an etch layer.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features of the semiconductor device are defined in the wafer using well-known patterning and etching processes. In these processes, a photoresist (PR) material is deposited on the wafer and then is exposed to light filtered by a reticle. The reticle may be a glass plate that is patterned with exemplary feature geometries that block light from propagating through the reticle.
After passing through the reticle, the light contacts the surface of the photoresist material. The light changes the chemical composition of the photoresist material such that a developer can remove a portion of the photoresist material. In the case of positive photoresist materials, the exposed regions are removed, and in the case of negative photoresist materials, the unexposed regions are removed. Thereafter, the wafer is etched to remove the underlying material from the areas that are no longer protected by the photoresist material, and thereby define the desired features in the wafer.
In semiconductor-based device (e.g., integrated circuits or flat panel displays) manufacturing, dual damascene structures may be used in conjunction with copper conductor material to reduce the RC delays associated with signal propagation in aluminum-based materials used in previous generation technologies. In dual damascene, instead of etching the conductor material, vias and trenches may be etched into the dielectric material and filled with copper.
Generally, during the etching of the underlying material some of the photoresist material is removed. The ratio of the amount of underlying material that is etched with respect to the photoresist that is etched is used to determine etch selectivity.